It Begins Again
It Begins Again is the 1st episode of My Music. It was uploaded to Youtube on April 15, 2012. Plot The show begins with a overview of all the members of the My Music company, then it switches to Indie who tells the history of My Music. Then each character tells how they were brought into the company. After the theme finishes, Metal makes his first appearance and is ecstatically greeted by Scene. Metal, then questions her why she was so happy, and that he thought all emo kids where supposed to be "all mopy and cutting yourself". Scene then explains that she's not emo and she's scene. Idol and Indie then enter the scene. Indie scolds Metal for being late and then introduces everyone. Metal is then frightened by the ringing of the fire alarm. He frantically runs out the door, but comes back when he notices no one else is panicking. Scene then tells him that the company uses the fire alarm as a staff meeting bell instead of the regular purpose which is to make people aware that there is a fire in the area. Metal then questions Indie how they'd know when a real fire would occurr. Indie responds to Metal by simply telling him there is never going to be a fire. The shot ends and the scene changes to the My Music building burning The scene returns to the My Music staff having a meeting in the staff room. Indie announces that he has removed the system completely and replaced it with a Fire Owl. The owl hoots and Metal is alarmed. Indie assures him that there is no fire, then Metal asks him how they'd know there was going to be a fire. Indie tells him there will be no fire because they have a Fire Owl. The scene changes to the My Music building burning down again. The scene again, goes back to the staff meeting room. Indie officially introduces Metal to the staff and informs Metal his production team is the interns. Scene then ask, "Question, what is production?" Metal then makes a confused face, and he cuts to confessional, where he states that his team is completely inexperienced. Metal, then talks about his anger issues. Scene jumps into the scene, hitting Metal in the head with a microphone. Metal yells, "What the hell?!" and Scene states she was just practicing. The scene cuts to Indie and the staff in the staff room; Indie then starts discussing programming. He asks Idol, who suggests singing competitions, which Indie blatantly states that if she said that again, he will feed her to the giant rats. He then asks, Techno, who suggests a liveshow with music talk and "killer" dance parties. Indie is satisfied with the idea, but says he wants to limit the dancing to minor swaying. He then assigns Metal the project and says they'll start tomorrow. Indie assigns himself as host, but is then interrupted by Idol, who says the audience would want a host that covers every genre of music. Idol then suggests that Scene should be the host. Scene happily reacts to the suggestion and tells Indie she'll work really close with him to make sure his music is represented. Indie reacts terribly to the suggestion by Idol, then states that she's right. Scene tells Metal she'll do all the work, then Indie reverses what Scene said and says Metal'll do all the work. The show is then closed by a confessional of Metal who states that he may have made a bad decision by taking the job. Scene again crashes into the confessional and hits Metal in the head. Scene apologizes and the scene ends. The ending scene is of Indie conversing about the new chapter in the My Music company, then reminds the viewers to subscribe to their channel. Appearances By (In order of appearance) *Indie *Idol *Techno *Dubstep *Hip Hop *Intern 2 *Scene *Metal Trivia *This episode gives the most backround history of My Music. *This episode features the favorite songs of all the members of the staff. *Scene hosts the show for free *This is the first episode where Scene shows attraction towards Indie Category:Episodes